Data transfer to or from remote data equipment such as home personal computers has heretofore required the presence of an operator to power-up and initialize the remotely located computer in preparation for receiving or transmitting data. If unattended, such remotely located computers would necessarily be left on and preset to receive file transfer commands or other instructions to provide the desired data transfer. Such continuous operation, however, results in continuous power consumption, increased component wear, and makes the remote unit vulnerable to sophisticated intrusion efforts wherein data may be lost, damaged or unauthorized access gained. In an attempt to reduce power consumption and component wear, some systems include a power switch which is responsive to telephone line ringing signals wherein the personal computer is normally off except after an incoming telephone ring (referred to as a "ring-forward") signal is detected. Thereafter, the computer is turned on and configured to answer the ringing signal. However, such systems provide no pre-screening of non-data or unauthorized calls, resulting in needless sequencing of the computers whenever a telephone call is received. Furthermore, some modems answer immediately after receiving power and will therefore answer the ring-forward signal before essential communications software becomes active following boot up. Alternately, such remote systems require dedicated telephone lines, not normally provided or economically justifiable in the typical home or small office computer environment. Additionally, if a remote computer system is connected to a non-dedicated telephone line, no prioritized allocation of the line among a plurality of telephone line-associated equipment, such as a telephone desk set, an automatic answering machine, and the local personal computer is provided.